Souvenirs Enfouis
by Gaia The Strange Alchemist
Summary: Et si il y avait autre chose en plus de la mort de Bruce et de sa cicatrice qui faisait que Scar déteste Kimblee? Yaoi ScarXKimblee très détaillé.... fic abandonnée pour le moment
1. Chapter 1

_Attention Yaoi très présent! Très détaillé. Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas le Yaoi! ScarXKimblee_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Souvenirs Enfouis_**

Ils se trouvaient dans une vielle masure complètement délabrée. L' Ishbal se trouvait allongé dans un lit, il était attaché par des cordes aux poignets et aux chevilles. Un homme aux cheveux longs est entré dans la pièce. L'homme ne portait qu'un simple caleçon, il n'était pas très grand, mais il était maigre. L'homme s'approcha du lit et secoua violemment l'Ishbal jusqu'a ce qu'il ce réveille. L'Ishbal en se réveillant eu tout de suite très peur.

-Qu... Qui... êtes vous? Et que me voulez-vous?

- Qui je suis? On me surnomme l'écarlate. Et ce que je te veux? Eh bien te tuer tout simplement, mais avant... j'ai autre chose a te faire.

Là l'Ishbal remarqua qu'il n'avfait plus aucun vêtement et que la seule chose qui le protégeait encore était une couverture. Il commença à trembler tandis que l'écarlate s'approchait du lit, se mettait à 4 pattes au dessus de lui. L'Ishbal ouvrit les yeux car il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement au dessus de lui et c'est alors que l'écarlate l'embrassa sans aucune douceur, il força l'entrée de la bouche de l'Ishbal avec sa langue, lui mordit les lèvres et commença a l'explorer? L'Ishbal savait qu'il aurait pu serrer les dents et lui mordre la langue seulement l'écarlate avait posé une main au niveau de son coeur, se qui aurait fait qu'il se serait fait tuer car maintnant il se souvenait que c'était cet homme, l'écarlate, qui lui avait fait sa cicatrice, explosé le bras et tué son frère.

Enfin l'écarlate cassa ce baiser alors que l'Ishbal n'avait plus de souffle. Comme l'Ishbal reprennait son souffle l'écarlate, lui, commença a descendre, il lui mordit la gorge, puis il descendit au niveau de la poitrine et continua de descendre plus lentement en le mordant toujours aussi fort. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'estomac il s'arrêta et regarda l'Ishbal. L'Ishbal avait fermé les yeux car il avait compris ce qu'allait lui faire l'écarlate et il ne voulait pas voir ça car cela le dégoutait, mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur. Il sentit l'écarlate se déplacer plus bas dans le lit, puis il sentit son souffle chaud près de son sexe. L'écarlate lui lécha l'arrière du sexe lentement en remontant vers le haut, et , arrivé en haut il le prit dans s bouche et commença un va-et-viens en mordant doucement ou plus durement de temps en temps. L'Ishbal, malgré lui, finit au bout de longues minutes par jaillir en l'écarlate. L'écarlate se releva en disant:

-Quand même! Je me demandais quand ça viendrais! L'écarlate retourna l'Ishbal en échangeant d'abord les pieds puis les mains de menottes. L' Ishbal transpirait et avait des cheveux collés sur son front. L' Ecarlate força l'Ishbal a se tordre pour avoir la tête au maximum sur le côté, puis, il lui enfonça son sexe dans la bouche. L' Ishbal ne bougea pas mais fût obligé lorsque l'Ecarlate lui pris les chveux et lui tira la tête en arrière en disant:

-Si tu ne fait pas ce que je te demande, je t'explose la tête alors que si tu le fait je te laisse un sursis de vie et peut-être que je te libérerai, faudra voir. L'Ishbal finit par lui lui faire ce qu'il demandait totalement dégouté. L'Ecarlate était dans un état de bonheur et de luxure total et tout à coup il jaillit dans la bouche de l'Ishbal. Ce dernier lorsque l'Ecarlate jaillit en lui fût forcé d'avaler car la main de l'alchimiste était toujours posée sur l'arrière de sa tête. L'Ecarlate s'arrêta et partit boire un verre d'eau et en revenant enleva complètement la couverture et s'installa en bas du lit, bloqua les menottes des pieds de l'Ishbal plus haut de sorte que sont ventre ne touche plus le lit et s'arrêta pour respirer. L'Ecarlate se mit a quatre pattes au dessus de l'Ishbal et d'un seul coup entra en lui de force. L' Ishbal ne pu retenir un cri de douleur et il se mit à pleurer car tout était désormais brisé en lui. L'Ecarlate était content de lui car il avait bien compris lorsqu'il avait vu l'Ishbal pleurer qu'il venait de le briser. A la fin l'Ecarlate se dégagea d'un coup poussant un nouveau hurlement de douleur hors de l'Ishbal. Il s'en alla et laissa l'Ishbal seul en ayant pris soin de ne le laisser attaché que par un pied. L'ishbal pleurait toujours parce qu'il avait mal, parce qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avit fait pour mériter ça et , parce qu'il sentait toujours dans son ventre le liquide gluant et collant que l'alchimiste écarlate lui avait mit lorsqu'il avait jaillit en lui. L'Ecarlate revint le lendemain soir pour continuer de le briser puis ne vint pas pendant 1 journée entière. Lorsqu'il revint il le brisa encore plus que d'habitude. L'Ecarlate venait tout juste de finir son travail sur l'Ishbal qui pleurait encore plus que la première fois, quand d'autres militaires débarquèrent dans la pièce. Mustang l'alchimiste de flamme qui avait été promu d'un grade était la avec son équipe pour arrêter l'alchimiste écarlate.

Mustangen voyant l'Ishbal attaché dit: Putain,le pauvre gars! Combien de temps est-ce qu'il a pu passer là? Mustang aidé d'Hawkeye détachèrent l'Ishbal, lui donnèrent des vêtements et à manger. Mustang lui ordonna de manger, mais, malheureusement, l'Ishbal continuait de pleurer et ne bougeait pas. Hawkeye dit a Mustang: Commandant! Ne le brusquez pas comme cela! L'Ecarlate à dû le briser et si en plus il n'a pas eu à manger depuis plusieurs jours c'est normal qu'il pleure!


	2. Chapter 2

Souvenirs enfouis 2

Hawkeye pris la couverture qui était par terre et la mis sur l'Ishbal avant de s'assoir près de lui. Elle le prit dans ces bras et tenta de le consoler un peu.

-Bon Dieu! Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin!

-Il a l'air plutôt grand pour un gamin.

-Mon commandant vous êtes un abruti! Quand je disais gamin c'est par rapport à nous, puisqu'il doit avoir 20 ans environ. (En fait il n'en avit que 18.)

Au bout d'un moment elle reposa l'Ishbal qui pleurait toujours autant sur le lit et repartit avec Mustang.

L'Ishbal resta à pleurer pendant encore deux jours puis lentement s'habilla, mangea et partit. Il marcha, marcha et marcha encore, puis il arriva en vue d'un petit camp. Il s'en approcha prudemment puis s'effondra car il n'avait plus mangé ou bu depuis 2 jours. Lorsqu'il se reveilla il découvrit à ses côtés un autre Ishbal.

-Bon retour parmis les vivant jeune homme. Que faisait tu seul dans le désert? Lorsque mon fils t'a aperçu nous avons été étonné de te voir! On a même pensé que tu allait finir par mourir, mais non, tu as résisté, en pleurant certes, mais maintenant tu est la. Ishbala te protège!

Notre Ishbal l'écoutait mais ne disait rien, il pleurait toujours.

-Puisque tu ne veux rien dire nous t'appelerons Scar d'accord?

Scar hocha la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait ce surnom, pendant que ses larmes arretaient enfin de couler.

-Mais au fait pourquoi tes vêtements sont-ils tachés de sang?

-Parce que...

Et là Scar recommença à pleurer car il repensait à tout ce que l'alchimiste lui avait fait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, si c'est trop dur à dire n'en dit rien pour le moment. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas bouger et de te laisser faire, compris?

Scar eu un peu peur mais acceptat.

L'Ishbal commença à enlever les vêtements de Scar, et, lorsqu'il lui eu tout enlevé, il pris des bandes de tissus qu'il posa sur Scar après lui avoir désinfecté toutes ses plaies.

L'Ishbal avait remarqué que toutes ces plaies ressemblaient à des morsures et il demanda en montrant les plaies :

-Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait ça?

-C'est... Un alchimiste... d'état...

-Quoi! Mais... Et tu l'as laissé faire?

-Je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher, il m'aurait tué et en plus... J'était attaché.

-Attaché? Les militaires ne sont vraiment que des pourris!

-Non, pas tous...

-Comment ça pas tous? Tu as déja oublié le massacre à Ishbal?

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais, ce sont deux militaires qui m'ont libéré.

-Peut-être, mais je te signale que si eux était là ça veux dire qu'ils ont tué des Ishbals aussi. Et peut-être qu'ils ont tué ta famille!

-Non. Je n'avais plus que mon grand frère et... C'est celui qui m'a fait ça qui l'a tué.

-Ah. Désolé.

Aucun des deux Ishbals ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce que Scar s'endorme.

Scar revecu en rêve tout ce que l'Ecarlate lui avait fait et au moment où il ressortait de lui pour la dernère fois il se réveilla en hurlant.

Tout les Ishbals se précipitèrent a sa tente pour savoir pourquoi il hurlait comme cela en pleine nuit.

-Ce... Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste revécu... ce qui m'est arrivé... en cauchemar.

Un viel Ishbal lui dit:

-Lorsqu'on fait un cauchemar, il ne faut pas le garder pour soi, il faut le raconter. Dit nous ce qui t'est arrivé.

-...Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est trop dur... Ce qu'il m'a fait... C'était trop horrible.

-Justement raconte le nous car plus longtemps tu le garderas pour toi et plus cela te fera mal.

-Je sais ... Mais... Je ne peut pas... J'en suis incapable.

-Grand-père je sais s'qu'il ne veut pas dire!

-...

Scar regarda l'enfant qui avit parlé.

-Ah oui? Dit nous alors ce que tu sais.

-En fait un moment j'me suis réveillé car j'avais b'soin d'aller au toillettes et j'l'ai entendu en passant d'vant sa tente, il disait: "Non! Non! Par pitié! S'il-vous-plaît pas ça!" et même si je sais que cela ne s'fait pas j'ai regardé s'qui lui arrivait et j'l'ai vu, il était en croix tendu comme si il était attaché par les chevilles. Il pleurait en disant: "Non! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais par pitié pas ça!" Il à alors sérré les dents et puis il à crié et vous êtes arrivé.

-Merci. Les enfants allez tous vous coucher! Tout de suite!

Une fois les enfants partis et quelques mères avec eux, 5 des plus anciens entrèrent et s'asseyèrent à côté de Scar.


End file.
